


Royal Visitor

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 1998 British Grand Prix, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F1 1998, Finnish Royalty, Homophobia, M/M, Modern Royalty, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mika is the Crown Prince of Finland, visiting his very first Formula One Grand Prix with his British relatives.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 12





	Royal Visitor

**_ BREAKING NEWS! _ **

_Finnish Crown Prince Mika Joseph Erik Häkkinen will attend the British Grand Prix together with his British Royal relatives, and he is confirmed to be part of the prize-giving ceremony as well. He is the first of the Royal Family of Finland to ever be a spectator of the prestigious class of motor racing._

_The field does currently have two Finnish drivers, JJ Letho and Mika Salo, but the rumours say that the Crown Prince is at the race for someone else entirely and not actually there to support his fellow countrymen. Or so the rumour has it. Nothing has been confirmed or denied, but there are serious clues that there’s a strong connection to someone else in the paddock._

* * *

Michael hadn’t read the article in the Daily Mail, but he knew that the Finnish Crown Prince was coming to Great Britain to see the race. He’d known it before all the arrangements were even made, and he met up with the Prince in a village café nearby Silverstone. He ordered a simple coffee with a good amount of milk and two sugars. When he got his coffee, he looked around.

The Ferrari driver snickered as he saw his secret husband basically dressed as a homeless man.

He looked like he hadn’t shaved in weeks; his hair was a bloody mess beneath that ragged brown beanie, the baggy ripped jeans were held up with an old brown belt, and he wore a coat that was way too big for his frame, even if he was a muscular man.

“Whaddya think of it?” the Finn asked.

“Mika, you’re a bloody genius.” the younger man replied. “Don’t think a lot of people would recognize you in that. Except maybe our families.”

“It’s good to be anonymous to some degree.”

Michael nodded as he sat down at the same table and took a sip of his coffee.

The world knew he was a married man, but no one knew who his spouse as since he kept it private. He expected that no one would suspect his spouse to be of Royal blood, as well as male.

“I love you Michael.” the platinum blonde said.

“And I love you.” the German said, reaching out for his lover’s hand. “I want to win this race, for you.”

“I just need you to be safe.” the Prince said. “Do not die in front of me. I don’t think I can handle that.”

“Trying not to.” the driver said. He looked down at his wedding band.

He wasn’t wearing a simple wedding band plated with gold. No, there was also rose gold in there as well as a layer of titanium. It was also laid in with 2 different stones to make up the Yin & Yang symbol.

Mika smiled. “There’s no one I’d rather have married.”

The double Champion blushed at that.

Though he was very much used to receiving compliments, receiving them from his husband just felt very different from all the other praise that he was getting from all the media outlets. In the eyes of his husband, his flaws made him even more perfect. Mika was a partner he’d never believed he’d have.

The Finn kissed his husband’s cheek. “I’ll see you again when I’ve shaved.”

Michael softly touched the blonde stubble that was growing on his lover’s cheeks, chin, and underneath his nose. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you more often with a beard. It makes you look pretty sexy to me.”

The secret Prince smirked. “I might grow a beard then over the winter.”

“Then again, I would love you regardless of what you look like.” the Ferrari driver said before drinking from his coffee. Mika was the love of his life, and he was so glad that the Finnish Parliament had changed the law so they were allowed to get married.

“Would you even have married me if I’d been homeless?”

“We might never have met if you had been homeless.” the German stated. “But if we had in those circumstances, I would likely have fallen in love with you anyway.”

The Prince in disguise leaned in to kiss his beloved.

Michael met him half-way, and they kissed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” and Mika smiled.

“I’ll see you after the session.” and the Champion stood up. “I have to leave now.”

“I know.”

They shared a goodbye kiss and the F1 driver left, leaving the Finn sitting in the café with his own coffee.

He and Michael had married after the 1995 season had ended in Australia, but it had been a strictly private ceremony in the Helsinki Cathedral where only their families attended to protect the identity of the Crown Prince’s new partner.

Mika was openly gay, and he truly wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality. He did often mention his beloved husband to his fellow royals, but never his name, because he understood that his husband could face a lot of backlash for just being gay in his profession. He himself had his own fair share of homophobic incidents, both in Finland and in foreign countries, but he took it in stride. He’d known the consequences of being open about loving another man, but love was love.

* * *

The Prince shaved that afternoon before his beloved would return from his sessions. He looked a lot younger without a beard, and apparently rather attractive to the ladies, and to his husband as well.

“I liked that beard.” Michael said as he entered the suite and leaned against the door of the bathroom.

“You’ll see it again, my love, don’t worry.” the Prince said with a smile. He walked towards his husband and put his hands on those delicious hips before leaning in for a kiss.

The German wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, allowing the man to kiss him in for a kiss his lips. He felt as if he were in heaven as he was surrounded with love and warmth.

The platinum blonde parted away from his beloved. “I have arranged a lovely dinner for us. And for tomorrow, I made sure to rent off the hotel spa just for the two of us.”

The double World Champion chuckled. “You are really pampering me this weekend, though I didn’t do anything yet. What’s all this for? I hope not just to get into my pants?”

“I always fuck you on Sundays. I just want to treat you, my beloved.” Mika said with a grin.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Just to treat me?”

“We’ve been married for two and a half years, I don’t want this marriage to get anywhere near boring for you.” the Prince replied. “And I just want to show you my love.”

“You’re doing that every day, honey.”

“Dinner will be here in a bit.” the Finn said, leading his lover to the main room of his royal suite. “I ordered your favourite.”

“With the chocolate pudding?”

“Yes, with chocolate pudding as a dessert, my dear.”

* * *

Michael was just eating a sandwich for lunch between the free practice session and qualifying when Eddie slammed his hands on the table, almost making the German choke on his food.

“The Finnish Prince is here!”

The double World Champion blinked before chewing further and then swallow about 10 seconds later. “Okay.” and he took another bite from the sandwich in his hand.

“Are you not seeing that we’ve gotta be presentable? A _Royal_ is in the Ferrari hospitality!” the Northern Irishman quite nearly yelled. “And you’ve got some sauce on your cheek.”

The double Champion just shrugged and continued to eat his lunch.

“And here, Your Highness, we have the break room for our staff.” it was Jean Todt, clearly leading someone around. And that someone was no one else but Mika.

Michael shook his head. His Royal husband could literally get into any team’s hospitality, just because of his Royal title. After all, Mika was the Finnish Crown Prince.

Mika walked in next to Todt, perfectly dressed in his 3-piece, escorted by 2 Royal Guards in black suits with black sunglasses on and earpieces in. He looked hot in everything he wore, especially with his hair perfectly trimmed, and it made the German want to ravish his husband on the spot.

The double Champion certainly didn’t let it slide to check out his beloved’s ass in those black pants.

“And here are our two prestigious drivers, misters Edmund Irvine and Michael Schumacher.”

Irvine straightened up. “Your Highness.”

The German just waved at his secret husband while chewing.

He saw the look his team principal gave him but shrugged before swallowing.

“Michael, show some respect, please.” the Frenchman said while shooting daggers at his driver. He wasn’t used to this type of behaviour from the 2-time World Champion.

“You don’t have to do that, mister Todt.” the Finn then stated.

He received weird looks from the two Ferrari men, and he laughed. “Michael and I already know each other. He knows he can just be himself around me, I don’t quite care for formalities. Unlike my father.”

“I was unaware you knew Michael.” Jean stated.

“We met almost nine years ago at the Formula Three race in Macau.” the Crown Prince told. “We’ve become good friends over the years.”

Michael just raised his drinking cup as he munched on his sandwich.

“I was unaware that the two of you knew each other.” Todt stated, then smiled. “But it’s a welcome surprise, for sure. Would Your Highness perhaps be interested in watching qualifying from our pit box?”

The German rolled his eyes. _‘Yeah, we know you like kissing ass. Don’t be so obvious about it.’_

Mika just smiled gracefully. “I appreciate the offer, but I promised my cousins I would watch with them from the Royal booth. We have a lot to catch up on.”

“But of course, Your Highness.” the Ferrari team principal stretched out his hands. “Please, follow me this way to continue your tour.”

The double Champion just continued eating his sandwich, not paying any mind to the people around him who were giving him certain looks.

* * *

Mika didn’t mind watching over his younger cousins William and Harry.

The two of them weren’t exactly rascals that needed to be reined in, they were pretty responsible kids.

He was looking forward to tomorrow, to hopefully see his husband win the race. The fact that he was the Crown Prince made it not very easy to attend any type of racing, due to security issues. If he had been a simple Viscount or something into that direction, it would’ve been way easier.

But this was his life. And once it was revealed that Michael was his husband, he’d have to be protected constantly as well. It was protocol, but as long as nothing was revealed, it wasn’t necessary.

“Hey boys, it’s starting soon. You should probably sit down before your father’s here.”

“Yes, Uncle Mika.” the two boys said in unison and jumped into their seats.

Just a couple of seconds afterwards, Prince Charles entered the booth.

“I suppose that my dear mother told you we were going to the race too.” said the British Crown Prince. “How are things there up north?”

“All’s going smooth.” the younger Crown Prince replied. “The Scandinavian alliance is bringing in quite some money, and it is good to know there are things we can learn from each other.”

Charles smiled. “Good to hear. No trouble with the Russians?”

“Dad told you guys about that the last time he was at Buckingham?” the gay man received a nod. “Should’ve guessed. Ah well, not as much as what they could’ve caused. At least they know our military is not to be underestimated.”

The Brit looked around. “Still not bringing along your husband?”

Mika rolled his eyes. “I know that my father told you. My husband’s a foreign athlete competing in a sport that isn’t exactly accommodating to gay and bisexual men. It’s for his sake.”

“I would’ve thought that after almost three years of marriage you would at least show him to your family members. I know you don’t want to go public yet. Still too many conservatives.”

“You could say that.” the Finn watched as both red cars left their garages and kept a good eye on the number 5 car. “I’m just glad that I was able to marry my husband.”

“We’re all happy for you.” and the older Prince looked at his two boys. “Don’t pick on each other.”

* * *

Britain’s championship candidate had gotten the pole position, with a margin of almost half a second over Michael’s lap time. But it didn’t say anything about what would happen tomorrow. One butchered pit-stop and a lead could be gone.

Mika had watched the sport long enough to know how things worked. And certainly, with his husband being involved, he’d learned a lot about the rules and regulations. He talked some more with Charles before leaving the premises with his guards in his rental car.

Michael would arrive later, after all his press duties.

Once he was back in his suite, he made sure that his navy military suit was ready to be put on tomorrow.

As the Crown Prince of Finland, he had to appear prim and proper internationally. He could dress however he wanted off-camera and in the privacy of his many homes in Finland and elsewhere. He only had to clip all his military ribbons on tomorrow before leaving the hotel.

The Prince turned on the tv on the BBC news channel and went into the shower. He was shampooing his hair when he heard the door opening. “How were your interviews, sweetheart?”

“Nothing interesting, I only got a couple of questions about my lap time and what I expect from tomorrow.” the German then opened the glass door to peek inside, smirking as he saw his naked husband. “What a pretty sight to come home to.”

“If you want to join me, you know what you have to do.” the Finn told as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He was smirking inside because he knew that his lover would be unable to resist the temptation.

And sure enough, Michael joined him. Naked.

“Why must you be so good looking?” the F1 driver asked as he checked out his husband.

“I don’t know, but I’m all yours.” Mika replied with a grin.

The double world champion pressed his entire body against his lover’s. “Good to know that you’re not straying from our wedding bed.” he licked his lips. “You know I’m yours too.”

“You’ve said it many times as I took you.” the Finnish Prince snaked his arms around his beloved’s waist and upper back. “You know I value loyalty.”

“You’ll have mine.” and their lips connected.

The kissing started off slow and soft as the warm shower water rained down on them. It slowly grew rough, hungrier, needier.

The platinum blonde pushed his husband’s back against the cold, wet tiles. “You really tempt me to do a lot to your beautiful sexy body. It’s a shame I can’t fuck you now.”

“You can have me all night tomorrow.” and Michael kissed his beloved. “I need my ass tomorrow.”

“I know, I know.” and the Prince let go of his lover. “I will make you relax.”

The German smiled. “Not saying no to that.”

* * *

In the morning, Michael had gone early to the circuit for the preparations. Just like he always did.

Mika, however, didn’t wake up until 9 when one of his guards woke him. He first washed himself and got dressed up in his black officer’s tuxedo with the medals on the left side of his chest with yellow braided rope on the right. His military rank was visible through the stripes on the lower part of his sleeves, and the Naval Jack was on his white cap.

He checked himself out in the mirror before he left his suite to step into his rental car. He was always flanked by two of his guards as he himself sat in the middle of the backseat. He was used to that by now.

The second the Prince got out of the car; cameras were flashing. Naturally.

He gave them his best royal smile. After all, those pictures would spread all over the world. Looking grumpy would not enhance his popularity, especially not with the press who were already criticizing him for marrying a man. So, it was better to make sure he appeared as normal as possible.

There were also a lot of citizens there to see him, for some reason.

He loved the children, seeing that innocent and wonderous look in their eyes. It made him smile too.

Though he wasn’t going to have biological children with his husband, they’d made an arrangement with one of Michael’s female cousins who would carry a baby for them in the near future.

His British relatives were already waiting in the Royal box as the driver’s parade began..

* * *

“You were phenomenal, sweetheart.” Mika said, caressing his husband’s sides.

The younger man’s hair was drenched with the champagne he’d been showered with by his engineers at Ferrari during the party. He was now out of those drenched overalls, dressed in normal clothes again. But he still needed a shower.

“Thank you, honey.” he said in a flirty tone. “That was very cheeky of you up there, whispering that naughty stuff in my ear on the podium.”

“The Finn smiled at his husband. “It could’ve been a lot naughtier, my dearest.”

“Oh yeah?” Tell me.” the F1 driver said, leaning closer.

Ice blue eyes sparkled. “I could’ve told you about how I couldn’t wait to have you in my bed again, to make love to your sexy body and make you scream with pleasure.”

Michael bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. “Yeah, that’s naughty.”

The Prince’s fingers laced with the dark blonde hair of his partner and pulled him closer for a kiss.

The Ferrari driver kissed back hungrily.

The pair separated to breathe.

“Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?” the platinum blonde suggested.

“Definitely.” and the German pushed his lover backwards towards the king-sized bed.

The Finn felt when his knees hit the edge. His back hit the mattress first, but he quickly rolled his husband on his back while their mouths were smashed together.

The racing driver’s hands had disappeared underneath his beloved’s shirt. “You’re so goddamn sexy, Commodore. I really love a man in uniform.”

Mika smirked. “Tonight’s your lucky night, sweetheart.”

“I know I’m lucky.” the dirty blonde said, pulling his lover closer by the mandatory black tie that the Royal was wearing beneath his uniform jacket. His upper thigh rubbed his husband’s crotch, making that man moan because of the stimulations.

“Let’s get rid of all that fabric, shall we?” the Crown Prince suggested, moving the weight of his torso onto his knees to remove his uniform jacket, black tie, and white blouse.

Michael followed his husband’s example and removed his own shirt, letting it slide down his shoulders slowly as he maintained eye-contact with his beloved. He wanted to see that hungry look in those ice-blue eyes, that Finnish fire, focussed on no one else but him.

The Finn wasn’t happy with the fact that his uniform pants were so bloody tight. They were especially hard to get out of when your erection was at half-mast already. His partner laying so sexy beneath him really didn’t help. “Give your Prince a hand, would you?”

The Ferrari driver giggled. “But of course, Your Highness.” and he pulled the tight fabric down his lover’s thick thighs. He purred at seeing the bulge. “Is that for me, Your Highness?”

The platinum blonde pushed his husband back onto the sheets. “Don’t tease me, peasant. You _will_ follow my command.” his eyes filled with passionate fire.

“Rawr.” the German said before biting one of his left hand’s fingers. He loved to be dominated, and he had a slight kink when his beloved degraded him a little. He then removed his own pants and underwear, laying naked in front of his beloved.

Mika had to get up from the bed to get his pants and underwear completely off, but when he was once again on top of his lover, he immediately attacked his partner’s neck while one of his hands pulled a bottle of lube from underneath one of the pillows.

The racing driver exposed his neck as much as possible. He knew his hubby had a light fetish for his neck and that he loved to mark him there. Then, he heard the cap of a bottle snap off, and spread his legs wider.

“Such a submissive husband.” the Finn purred as he entered one finger into his lover’s tight asshole.

Michael cried out but quickly relaxed his muscles as much as possible. His anus had tightened during the race weekend, all it meant was drawn-out foreplay.

“I love you, sweetheart.”


End file.
